Imperfections
by Candy
Summary: A morning with innocent lovers and their little quirks


AN: Hey all... my name is Candy, I'm an avid FFX/X-2 fan and this is my first FFX piece.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Imperfections  
By: Candy  
  
"How ever far away,  
I will always love you.  
How ever long I stay,  
I will always love you..."  
~ The Cure, Love Song  
  
Can you imagine it?  
  
Can you imagine being in love for the first time... and then losing it immediately?  
  
Can you imagine thinking it's gone forever... then reclaiming it?  
  
I look over at him, lying beside me lost in a world of soft white sheets and early morning sunshine. I touch his hair, falling gently into his closed eyes, and watch him stir. I run my finger down to the base of his throat and feel the familiar pulse of his blood rushing beneath. I lay my palm upon his chest and feel his heart beat. And I sigh and stare, even though I'm tired and groggy.  
  
Propping my chin in my free palm, I observe him. I notice the way his mouth is half open and the way there's the tiniest bit of drool pooling on the pillow. I note the smell of sweat and sex lingering from the night before. I peek beneath the white virginal covers and assess the irony; the white virginal sheets were exposed to some not very virginal things last night... and the night before, and before that... for the past month.  
  
I smile and settle my head in the crook of his neck. He makes a mumbled and nuzzles my head with his cheek. We're both young, and somewhat stupid. We've traveled across Spira... multiple times... but we still have so much to learn. He grasps my waist tighter. We'll learn together.  
  
I run my lips along his jawline lightly, then move out of the bed. The morning chill hits my bare body without mercy and I make a tiny 'eep' as I hop around our scattered clothing. The matted floor of our bedroom groans beneath my weight. The sunlight reflects in the mirror. I glance at him: still asleep and drooling and as alert as any man in the morning. I smile widely.  
  
I bend over and grab a pair of underwear and a tanktop. Slipping the white articles of clothing onto my body, I head down the hall to the kitchen. I grab a small pitcher of water from our tiny icebox and pour myself a glass. I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the window-doors leading to our humble backyard.  
  
My hair is mussed.  
  
I'm scantily clad.  
  
I'm sexy but strangely innocent.  
  
I am myself... and he's helped to make me this way. He's made me bolder and stronger. I can never repay him for that.  
  
I head back down the hall, much less quiet than before. I hold back the drape that serves as our door and enter back into our bedroom. He's not lying down anymore.  
  
He's turned on his side, propping his chin up groggily. I cock my head to the side as the wind wafts gently through our bedroom. I can feel my mismatched eyes glimmering.  
  
I am truly happy with you...  
  
"You're up?"  
  
"You're dressed?"  
  
I smile, and shrug.  
  
"If you wanna call it that..."  
  
He gestures for me to come to him.  
  
And I do, willingly. I hop on the bed and am rewarded with his infectious laughter. I crawl over to him, fully aware of the fact that my tanktop has drooped to expose me. The fussy hair falls in my face again, but this time he's close enough and conscious enough to be the one to brush it aside. I lean my cheek into his hand. I kiss his palm, keeping my eyes trained on him.  
  
"You were drooling."  
  
"Eh..." He retracts his hand and wipes the side of his mouth, "Bad habit, I guess."  
  
"Not really... I probably snore."  
  
He chuckles... his voice his smooth like water and ribbons.  
  
"Nah... you just wake up with cow-licks."  
  
He smoothes my hair affectionately.  
  
I plop on my stomach, in between his legs, sprawled across his stomach and chest. I can feel his morning 'excitement' through the covers and snicker at him.  
  
"Why does that always happen to guys?"  
  
His tan skin looks sun kissed as he submits to a blush.  
  
"... I dunno... maybe it has something to do with a half naked girl in front of me?"  
  
He places his hands on my waist and pulls me up so I'm straddling his waist.  
  
I lean forward, giving him a nice view again.  
  
He appreciates it with his eyes.  
  
"Maybe..." I note the raspy quality of my voice and smile inwardly, "I'd have thought you'd tired yourself out last night."  
  
He leans his head back on the feather soft pillow and sinks into it. Blonde falls across his cerulean eyes.  
  
"Me? Tired? I never stop!"  
  
I laugh and place my head in the crook of his neck... back where I started from. Yet so much has changed since I awoke this morning...  
  
I look up at him and brush the hair out of his eyes.  
  
My voice is unwavering.  
  
"I love you more than I did when I woke up... or ever have."  
  
"I didn't know my drooling was that bad-"  
  
"- Shut up!"  
  
I smack him, not so gently. He pouts at me like a child.  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"Sorry, Goddess."  
  
I smile and lock his eyes with mine.  
  
"I'm serious... When you were gone, I didn't think it was possible to love you or miss you any more. I'd walk around at night and whistle for you... and now that I have you back I realize that I just..." I looked down, then back up at him. His eyes were wavering a bit.  
  
"I love you more with each minute that goes by..."  
  
Both of us know its true... but we are not that comfortable with dramatics... We are the children of laughter and mirth and light. Heavy sad topics do not suit us. Everything must end with a smile...  
  
So I add:  
  
"Even when you drool, Tidus."  
  
I wipe the side of his mouth and give him a tap on the cheek.  
  
He smiles at me, the mist dissipating from his eyes.  
  
He leans forward and meets my lips. He pulls and looks at me.  
  
"I love you too, Yuna."  
  
He wants to say more... about him being gone for so long... how he felt... but it's a topic that's still to tender and raw to touch upon. We love each other all night and tell stories in the day... but speaking about the time we spent apart... the nights of lonliness and heartache...  
  
We don't want to waste too much of our time doing dwelling on that... not so soon after we've rekindled everything.  
  
One day we'll tell each other that story... but for now, it is a beginning... it is a tale of innocence and rebirth.  
  
Our story is just starting...  
  
So he adds:  
  
"...you and your cowlick."  
  
I kiss his lips.  
  
The sunshine shines.  
  
And our story goes on... peaceful as the morning breeze. 


End file.
